The feelind she thought she'd never have again
by ChubbyOtakugirl16
Summary: After experiencing heartache, Kyouka Jirou thought that she would never fall for a guy again, but now she finds herslef battling with her new feelings towards a certain green-haired nerd. an Izuku x Kyouka crack fanfic!


**THIS IS DEDICATED TO TREYALEXANDER63917 SINCE YOU REQUESTED IT! I STILL SHIP IZUOCHA ALL THE WAY! BUT I GUESS IT'S COOL TOO TRY OUT OTHER THINGS FROM TIME TO TIME.**

 **LIKE I ALWAYS SAY, I DO NOT OWN BNHA! ALL RIGHTS/CREDIT GO TO HORIKOSHI!**

 **THE FEELING SHE THOUGHT SHE'D NEVER HAVE AGAIN**

It was just a normal sunny day for U.A high, where the infamous students of class 1-A carried out their usual activities during the period before homeroom. The students were divided into their usual groups;

Kirishima, Kaminari, Sero and Bakugou

Shouji, Sato, Tokoyami, Ojiro and Kouda

Mina, Tooru, Tsuyu and Mineta, although the girls were scolding him

And of course there was Uraraka, Iida and Midoriya.

While the rest; Shouto and Yaoyorozu were on their own and Yuuga was staring and smiling at God knows what.

Kyouka Jirou rested her jawbone on her palms; it was just another regular day, just another boring day. But there was this irritating feeling that was bugging her, a feeling that she thought she would never have again for a long time. Jirou had felt a lot of things like sadness, happiness, awkwardness, irritation, anger and so on. So why did she have this particular feeling again? Why was she crushing again? She never wanted to ever since her recent heartache. In addition to her new feelings, Jirou had this irritating pang of jealousy that she would always feel in her gut. Uraraka had been the source of her jealousy for a while now, why? Maybe because she was always hanging around a green haired, freckle faced nerd 24/7 that she also happened to be crushing on.

But why would Jirou care? It's not like they were dating or anything, and they had been good friends since the beginning of the school year and she had only been nothing more than an acquaintance anyway. Jirou mentally groaned, she did NOT understand these feelings at all, nor did she understand where they were coming from. Maybe it was that time during the final exam when Midoriya was flying/leaping in the air using some mixed form of Bakugou's moves that he just looked so cool, or maybe it was before that when he was analyzing the quirks of the students during the Sports Festival, she had no idea.

Jirou found herself staring at Midoriya, letting all his features sink in; his ever friendly smile, the adorable green emeralds he had for eyes that would looked so fired up and determined given the situation, his slightly plump cheeks that were littered with freckles that she would unconsciously start counting on a normal basis, and of course, Midoriya's trade-mark curly green hair that she had always dreamed of running her fingers through. Upon admiring him Jirou started to smile happily, but her smile faded as she saw Bakugou approach Midoriya throwing some insults at him making him quiver on his seat, and speaking of Bakugou, Jirou didn't really like him, since he always mean to Midoriya and threatened to 'fucking murder him'… so yeah Bakugou Katsuki was definitely never going to enter her 'like's' list.

Midoriya noticed the awkward stare Jirou was giving him since she was diagonally sitting across him. He gave her a friendly wave as his cheeks were dusted with red, she quickly faced the other direction, embarrassed that she was caught red-handed. He dropped his hand and stared at her in confusion.

'Why was she staring at me?' he thought.

Jirou enclosed her head in her arms on her desk, irritated at the burning sensation in her cheeks.

'Crap! He totally saw me!'

As the class continued their usual rants and whatnot, they fell silent when they heard the classroom door open. Aizawa walked inside the classroom with a tired, scruffy look as usual with his sleeping bag in his arms.

"Alright settle down! Time is limited you know"

"Aizawa sensei…"

"I've got something important to tell you all regarding basic heroics"

The class waited eagerly for him to continue. "Since you all never had a proper rescue training session, you'll all be doing a beta-rescue training class today"

"Yeaahhhh!" the whole class cheered, most of them jumping up from their seats and pumping their fists.

"Finally!"

"I'm fired up!"

"This what I need"

"Hey I'm not done" he said silencing them again. "You're all going to be paired up for this"

"yeaahhh-"

"And _I'm_ the one who will do the pairing"

"Aww man…"

Aizawa pulled out a piece of paper from his sleeping bag. "Okay first on my list…"

Midoriya hugged his bag tightly. 'please tell me I'm not with Kacchan again'

"Kaminari and Kirishima,

Iida and Uraraka…"

Hearing Uraraka's name being paired up with Iida made her feel good, Midoriya on the other hand felt a little disappointed.

"Aoyama and Ashido,

Midoriya and Jirou…"

"Eh?!" Jirou said a little too loud grabbing the attention of the people sitting around her. She felt the nervousness hit her again, turning back to look at him embarrassed with her face as red as the left side of Shouto's hair, Midoriya gave her a friendly smile, making her turn around in embarrassment again.

"Bakugou and Sero,

Todoroki and Yaoyorozu…" Aizawa continued, and after about 2 minutes the rest of the people in class were paired up.

"During your rescuing class, you'll be doing some major scouting. Unlike the various zones in the USJ, there will only be a landslide zone where you have to save 5 civilians trapped in the rubble, the 'civilians' will be robotic dummies that have some special programming that you will understand once you encounter them. Among the civilians, one of them is a villain. The goal is to bring back the five dummies to the escape gate unharmed, including the villain"

"Wait, how do we know which one the villain would be?" kaminari asked worriedly.

"You don't, but instead of protecting the villain, you'll be capturing it by rendering it unable to move. You'll be timed of course and if you fail to bring all five dummies back to the escape gate, or harm them or run out of time, then you fail"

"Jeez, this sounds serious! I'm really fired up now!" kirishima exclaimed bashing his fists together. "Yeah, but not knowing who the villains will be is a pain in the ass though" Kaminari added.

Time Skip… heroics training class…

The students of 1-A filed out of their classroom excitedly, all of them fully dressed in their costumes. They gathered in front of the beta grounds, it looked a bit like the venue for the entrance exam, only this time it looked like a tornado hit the place.

"Okay, each group has their own sections that their assigned to" Aizawa said giving out more instructions.

Uraraka put her hand on Izuku's shoulder. "Aww Deku, I really wanted us to be in the same group… with Tenya too of course! But I guess it can't be helped"

"Yeah…. So did I but it's not like Jirou's bad or anything… so I guess it'll be fun to try out things with other people you know…"

Jirou stood uncomfortably watching them from afar; nervously twirling her fingers in her earlobes. As she was about to drift off into a world of thoughts filled with jealousy, she felt a soft hand on her shoulder. Jirou turned around just to see Yaoyorozu with a worried look on her face.

"Are you alright? You look down…" she asked worriedly. Jirou smiled at her. "Ahh! Yaomomo… don't worry about me I'm fine really"

Yaoyorozu gave her a skeptical look, she knew something was off of course but she didn't want to pry too much so she just shrugged it off. "Okay then, if you say so…"

"Yaoyorozu, we need to go" Shouto said.

"Oh right, good luck Jirou"

"Yeah you too Yaomomo…"

Uraraka smiled at Midoriya before waving and walking away. "See ya later!"

"U-um Jirou… are you ready?" Midoriya asked nervously. Jirou nodded, trying to avoid communicating as much as possible.

Pretty soon all of the groups had entered their respective sections, and Jirou and Midoriya were really surprised at how badly damaged the beta-grounds were.

Jirou tried to keep her distance from him, she wasn't really sure if he noticed but he kept walking closer to her, which made her even more nervous than she already was.

"J-Jirou w-we should try and stay close together…"

She turned around to face him and nodded in reply. 'So he did notice…'

"Ah! Jirou look over there! It's a robotic dummy!" he pointed towards a large pile of rubble, and in the pile of rubble, was a blonde woman with her legs stuck under a pile of rocks.

"It's a lady…" Jirou mumbled. Midoriya already started to lift the rocks from her legs. "Hey be careful, it may be a villain remember!" Jirou said. "I know, I'm keeping my guard up, but we can't let them get harmed either"

By the time Midoriya finished lifting the rocks from her legs, they were both surprised to see how realistic the dummy looked; it was a woman with straight blonde hair, wearing a sun dress with an orange apron wrapped around her waist. The woman had a distressed look on her face, but when she saw the two of them she started to smile.

"I don't really think this one's a villain" Midoriya said taking the dummy's hand helping it onto its feet.

"We still gotta be careful though…" Jirou said still surprised by the dummy's appearance.

"Right"

As the two continued to search for the rest of the robotic dummies, they walked in an uncomfortable awkward silence. The silence only breaking when they found a dummy, so far they had rescued four; the blonde woman in the sundress, a teenage boy, a little girl, and an old lady, and now they were down to their last one. Jirou took a deep breath as she finally mustered up the courage to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Sooo uhhhh… are you and Uraraka like a thing?" she blurted out unexpectedly, surprised at her words.

Midoriya's face went completely red. "A thing? You mean like dating?!"

"Well yeah I guess" Jirou answered.

Midoriya shook his head. "Wha-what? N-no! Of course not! I don't like Uraraka!" he stuttered. "Not anymore anyway…" he mumbled but Jirou still heard.

He suddenly stopped walking then Jirou bumped into his back, he quickly turned around to face her and apologize but stopped when he realized that their faces were only inches apart. Midoriya blushed lightly before quickly stepping back.

"s-sorry…" they both said together.

'I never even realized how pretty she was up close'

"Umm Midoriya, what do you mean by not anymore?" she asked.

"Oh uhh… well I used to have a huge crush on her, but I gave up after she told me she liked Iida…" Midoriya started to dwindle his fingers. "I couldn't tell her how I felt, so I had to be a good friend and encourage her to tell Iida how she felt about him, it was really hard to accept at first but I've moved on now"

"I see… so-"

"There's the last dummy!" Midoriya shouted cutting Jirou off. He sprinted towards the last dummy. This dummy was a middle-aged man in a suit; half of his body was buried under the debris of a destroyed sky-scraper.

Midoriya started to push the debris off the man, Jirou ran over to him to assist with the rest of the dummies following behind.

"Ahh wait! This guy may actually be the villain!"

"But he might also be a civilian, even if he's the villain, we can't just leave him here" Midoriya said.

"True… okay, stand back!" she ordered. Midoriya pulled back, knowing that she was going to use her quirk. Jirou plugged her earlobes in her boots, sending her explosively loud heartbeats at the debris, making it fly back and freeing the dummy lying underneath. Midoriya smiled in awe. "You're quirk is as amazing as ever!"

Jirou blushed. Midoriya helped the dummy stand, and like the others, the middle-aged man dummy stood up and smiled upon realizing it had been rescued. The dummies all lined up beside each other.

"Isn't there supposed to be a villain? Or did Aizawa-sensei just lie to us?" Jirou asked in confusion.

"Maybe we're supposed to identify the villains ourselves, but I don't know if we have enough time…" Midoriya said.

"but Aizawa-sensei also mentioned that we can't harm the villain, we have to capture it, and plus I think if we try to identify who the villain is we might harm the civilians, so how're we supposed to know which one is which?" she asked.

Midoriya curled his index finger around his chin. "Hmmmm…" then he started muttering to himself. Jirou sweat dropped as he watched him mutter.

"TARGET AQUIRED… DESTROY!" a deep robotic voice screeched, just as the two lost focus.

Before they could turn around, two missiles hit the ground near them, the blast from the explosion pushed Jirou and Midoriya back.

"What on earth?" Midoriya mumbled with his arms straddling his face. "Jirou are you alright?"

"Look!" Jirou called out pointing towards the smokescreen that the explosion created.

"It's the villain" Midoriya said. "It was going to reveal itself all along!"

The two watched the robotic dummy villain hover in the air in shock, the villain was the first dummy they saved; the woman with the sundress and apron. The villain dummy, brought out more missiles from its hands, it shot another round of missiles at the dummies, making them scamper and run away.

"Whaaa? They're running away? How are they even doing that?!" Midoriya exclaimed. "No idea, but I'll go grab them while you take care of this killing machine" Jirou ran chasing after the dummies.

Midoriya tried to use One for all full cowl on the villain, but the villain ignored him and took off flying in Jirou's direction; or the direction of the dummies rather. The villain shot more missiles towards the dummies.

"I see… it's not trying to attack us… it wants to attack the civilians, so it can harm them and we can fail!"

He roughly landed on his feet. Jirou came running back to him. "sorry, I couldn't catch them… but were you able to stop the villain?"

"No, but I know what it's trying to do, the villain is aiming for the dummies not us! It's trying to harm the dummies so we can fail! So we need to get to the dummies before the villain gets to them"

"Wow, you just thought this up now?"

Midoriya nodded.

"So where do you think they'll be?"

"My guess is, they'll head back to where we found them… I'm not entirely sure if they have minds of their own so I don't think they'll be hiding anywhere else, although I could be wrong"

"Well it's better than nothing; since we're close to where we found the last dummy, let's check there!"

The two of them ran to where they found the middle-aged man dummy in the pile of rubble, and surprisingly the dummy was there again, in the same exact position.

"Wow! You were right!" Jirou pulled the dummy's hand and it stood up, giving them the same smile it did when they first saved it.

"That little girl should be close by, let's go!" Midoriya said.

"Right"

The little girl dummy was in the same exact position and spot when they first rescued it just like the middle-aged man. The villain was hovering over it getting ready to attack the dummy. Jirou quickly plugged her earlobes in her boots and sent the sound waves towards the villain, making it stagger in the air and giving Midoriya a chance to grab the dummy. The villain shot another missile towards the dummy, making the little girl and the middle-aged man run away again.

"Oh no!" Jirou grabbed the man's arm and used her earlobe to grab the little girl, but their legs wouldn't stop moving. "Why are they still trying to run?!" she asked in annoyance.

"Because the villain keeps attacking them! I don't think they'll stop until they both reach their base, but I don't know if we'll have enough time to catch them all again, so for now try and hold them!" Midoriya said.

"Ugh! I don't think I can for much longer!"

"Please just try!" he pleaded while getting into a battle stance. For a second, Jirou forgot about everything currently happening around her, she started to stare at Midoriya in awe, she couldn't help but admire him, he had that serious/fiery/determined look on his face, and his eyes were so focused. All of a sudden Midoriya started to look 10 times better-looking than he already did to Jirou.

Midoriya leaped into the air again, using full cowl on the villain, knocking it to the ground. "I did it… it's not moving anymore!" he said happily.

"Well that's good but… these guys just won't quit running!"

"Jirou… I think you should let them go!"

"Let them go?!" she said still struggling to hold them.

"they won't stop running until they reached their base, so you can go after them, while I go get the other two and bring the villain with me, then we'll meet up at the escape gate!"

Jirou nodded. "Okay!"

The two went their separate directions. About a minute later, they both reached the escape gate with all their dummies and the captured villain. They both high-fived as they crossed the gate, then turned around blushing in embarrassment.

"w-we made it!" Midoriya said.

"All thanks to you Midoriya…" Jirou said feeling a little tired.

"Not at all, it was because of our teamwork!"

Jirou gave him a friendly smile, making him blush.

"Midoriya and Jirou… looks like you two were able to pass without harming your civilians, and you captured the villain too, good job" Aizawa said walking up to them, then turning his attention to the timer in his hand as it made a loud alarming sound.

"Times up!" he announced. Then seconds later, all the other teams crossed through their escape gate with their dummies intact and villains captured, well everyone except Bakugou and Sero, whose villain (which was the old lady) had its head blown off.

"for all of you who were able to capture your villains and rescue your civilians without harming them you get the full passing grade, for those of you who harmed or damaged the civilians or villains (looks at Bakugou) you all get a half-grade, that's all. Change back into your uniforms and head back to the classroom" Aizawa said giving them a dismissive wave.

TIME SKIP…

The students of class 1-A all walked back to their classroom happily (except Bakugou of course), all of them were busy chattering and telling each other about how their own rescue stories went.

"So your villain was the pretty lady Deku?" Uraraka chirped excitedly.

"Ours was the little girl, although Tenya over here didn't want to believe and he kept on saying it was the man" she said elbowing Iida's ribcage. Iida pushed his glasses up. "I simply assumed that it was the middle-aged man because his appearance was the most fitting for a villain"

"Well you were wrong, Deku the moment we turned away from them they just started attacking the civilians, and then they all started to run away! It was so frustrating!"

Midoriya laughed at her goofy behavior. "Aizawa did say that the enemy would only reveal itself when all the dummies were gathered, and attack the moment we lost our attention ten minutes before the end of the training session" Iida said.

"Yeah…" Midoriya glanced at Jirou, he could see her from the corner of his ye, she was walking behind everyone alone and she looked a little sad?

"Uhh I gotta go…" he said excusing himself from Iida and Uraraka.

"Deku…?"

"Midoriya?"

"Hey Jirou…" he called her name in a friendly tone.

She looked at him and gave him a friendly smile. "Hey Midoriya" she answered.

"Are you okay? Is something wrong" he asked with his voice full of concern.

Jirou blushed at the sudden concern he was showing her. She nodded weakly. He took her hand in his. "You don't look so good, should I take you to Recovery Girl?"

Jirou felt her face heating up. "Midoriya I'm fine, honest, just a little tired"

He let go of her head, Jirou was internally sobbing because of the sudden detachment.

All the students cleared out of the halls and went back into their classroom leaving the two alone in the hallway.

"Is that so? You know I never got to ask you this earlier…"

She looked at him in curiosity.

"d-do you l-like kaminari?"

Jirou was taken aback by the sudden question. She had a look of shock and disgust on her face.

"Hell no! Not that short circuiting idiot! No way! At least not anymore…" she said trying her best to mimic Midoriya at the last part of her sentence, Midoriya chuckled at her choice of words.

"I did a lot for a long time, but when I realized that he had a thing for Mina I had to force myself to move on… you know it's one thing when the person you like doesn't like you back, but it's another when the person you like likes someone else…"

"That's how I felt when Uraraka told me Iida and Uraraka were dating"

"They're dating?!" she asked a little shocked, accidentally hinting a tone of happiness in her voice.

"You seem a little happy…"

Her face turned red. "What? No I'm not!" she sighed in relief. 'I've been jealous of Uraraka this whole time for nothing'

"Hey Jirou…" he called her name softly. "Since we're sharing secrets and all… can I call you Kyouka?"

Jirou's face was as red as Kirishima's hair now, she smiled awkwardly before nodding her head. "Only… if you let me call you Izuku"

He laughed. "Of course"

"But why are you talking to me all of a sudden Izuku?"

"Well I uhh… kinda just wanted to know why you've been staring at me a lot lately…" he said nervously.

"So you noticed huh?"

Midoriya nodded "yeah…"

"Well… I guess I kinda have feelings for you, I have feelings that I never thought I'd have again… what I'm trying to say is… I like you Izuku…" she said embarrassed.

She looked up at him to see if he would respond, but he just gave her a confused look, so she felt extremely disappointed and even more embarrassed. "Sorry… just forget what I said—"

Jirou was about to turn and run away until she felt Midoriya hold her hand, and pull her close, crashing his lips on hers.

'Eh?! What?! Why?! Huh?! His lips are so soft….' She felt her eyelids get heavy and she found herself kissing him back. After 5 seconds, they pulled away from each other.

"Ahh! I-I uhhh umm… someone told me that as a man… I uh need to take charge and be bold when I really like someone…sorry I didn't mean to uhh… I really like you too"

Jirou was at a loss for words. She never thought any boy would ever accept her tomboyish personality or her appearance, she never thought anyone would ever like her because of her sex appeal. Pushing all her old negative thoughts aside, Jirou felt a sudden overwhelming happiness as she pulled Midoriya close and kissed him again. After she pulled away she whispered in his ear, making him go red. "Treat me well new boyfriend"

"Y-yes ma'am!'

 **END**

 **HOLY CRAP, THAT TOOK WAY LONGER THAN I EXPECTED, I'M NOT REALLY SURE IF THIS IS GOOD OR ANYTHING BUT I HOPE IT'S ACCEPTABLE, IT'S ACTUALLY WEIRD WRITING FANFICS ABOUT PAIRINGS YOU DON'T ACTUALLY SHIP… SO I WAS JUST THINKING AS I WAS WRITING I GUESS…**

 **THANKS FOR READING THIS FAR!**

 **CHUBBYOTAKUGIRL 16**


End file.
